May I Fill In Your Heart?
by Kairi10969
Summary: Fanfic of Athena x Kyo from King of Fighters Series
1. Fragility of The Strong One

**May I Fill In Your Heart?**

 **Chapter 1 – Fragility of a Strong One**

 **Character :**

Athena Asamiya : Team Psycho Soldier, penyanyi pop, sahabat Yuki dan Kyo

Kyo Kusanagi : Team Japan, mantan kekasih Yuki, sahabat Athena

Chin Gentsai : Team Psycho Soldier, guru Athena

 _Dalam hatimu yang berbayang dalam kekosongan, biarlah aku datang mengisi untuk menggantikan sosoknya yang hilang dari hatimu, meski hanya sementara_

"Yosh, pagi-pagi agar sehat, lebih baik diawali dengan latihan untuk turnamen"

Embun masih terlihat melayang, mengelilingi halaman belakang rumah dengan aroma rumput segar itu. Udara pagi di musim semi sama sekali tak membekukan semangat Athena. Rambut panjang ungu gelapnya diikat agar tak menghalangi gerakan pemanasannya. Perempuan itu terlihat nyaman dengan setelan pakaian olahraga berwarna merah, yang menjadi kesayangannya sejak turnamen pertama King of Fighter.

Athena melompat tinggi, bersiap untuk melancarkan serangan pertamanya. Ia mengingat pola serangan sebelum kekuatannya berkumpul.

 _Aku akan meluncur, tepat seperti panah yang menghujani tanah_

"Phoenix Arrow!"

Cahaya merah berbentuk lingkaran menutupi seluruh tubuh Athena saat ia melesat seperti panah. Tubuhnya berputar sempurna, berulang kali hingga ia mendarat sempurna di atas tanah. Cahaya merah itu perlahan memudar, meninggalkan Athena yang tengah mengumpulkan kembali tenaganya.

"Yatta!" pekiknya, namun tak terlalu keras. Anggota tim Psycho Soldier itu berdiri, lalu melompat mundur, kembali pada titik saat sebelum ia melompat. Kini embun yang mengelilingi tubuh Athena terusik oleh angin. Angin itu semakin lama semakin besar, mengibarkan pakaian dan sebagian rambutnya. Sekali lagi perempuan itu berkonsentrasi, namun lebih intensif dari sebelumnya.

"Haaaaa! _"_

Dua buah lingkaran berwarna ungu kebiruan tiba-tiba muncul, mengelilingi tubuh Athena bersilangan, seperti elektron dalam alat peraga atom. Ia menamai kekuatan itu "Electro-Psychic Surge". Kedua lingkaran itu memang beberapa kali membuat lawan bertarungnya terpental karena aliran listrik yang begitu kuat. Namun sedikit demi sedikit kedua lingkaran itu mengecil, sebelum menghilang.

"Fuh.. melelahkan juga," Athena mengatur nafasnya sejenak. Ia sama sekali tak memperlihatkan tanda akan mengakhiri latihannya.

"Tinggal kekuatan penuh!"

Sang _fighting-idol_ mengacungkan sebelah tangannya. Sebuah kilatan ungu kebiruan muncul dari tangan kiri yang mengarah ke udara itu. Dengan cepat ia melancarkan pukulan lurus ke depan, disusul tendangan memutar. Lalu bergantian dengan variasi tendangan dan pukulan lain hingga memancarkan lingkaran merah besar. Setelah pancaran itu Athena melompat untuk meluncurkan serangan Psycho Swords—pukulan ke udara yang berkekuatan _psychic_ warna merah–.

Serangan terampuh berhasil dilancarkan tanpa hambatan apapun. Untuk menutupnya, Athena memberikan salam penutup yang menjadi ciri khas saat ia memenangkan pertarungan.

" _Watashi tachi wa, makenai wa_ (Kami tidak akan kalah)!"

"Kamu hari ini latihannya lebih semangat dari biasanya ya"

Chin Gentsai berjalan dari arah pintu belakang rumah, menghampiri Athena yang sedang meluruskan kaki di atas halaman berumput. Dari gerak-geriknya, ia memuji semangat tinggi murid bela diri sekaligus sesama rekan timnya. Lelaki bertubuh kecil dan agak membungkuk itu bangga karena ilmunya dikembangkan dengan sangat baik.

"Oh ya? Hmm.. mungkin karena..," Lelaki tua itu terlihat menunggu lanjutannya, "Ah, tidak apa-apa kok," Athena cepat-cepat mengakhiri pembicaraan sebelum guru bela dirinya semakin penasaran.

Tak terasa matahari pagi semakin menaik, menyamarkan kabut yang sedari tadi mengelilingi halaman belakang rumah. Athena tidak segera membuat sereal untuk sarapan, ia justru memilih berbaring sejenak di sofa ruang tengah. Sang _fighting-idol_ meraih ponsel merah berhiaskan sticker bintang—persis seperti hiasan kepalanya— di atas meja, sementara tubuhnya rileks di atas sofa yang empuk.

"Kyo bagaimana kabarnya ya?"

Kata-kata itu tak hanya sekedar gumaman, namun pengantar sebelum Athena menekan menu _email_ dan mengetikkan nama 'Kyo' pada kolom alamat.

Tetapi kemudian kedua jempolnya berhenti. Sekelebat pikiran mulai mengganggu niat kuat untuk menanyakan kabar anggota Tim Jepang itu. Dalam kepala Athena muncul kata-kata "apa Kyo lagi sibuk ya?" atau "mungkin sebaiknya aku tak mengganggu waktu luangnya" yang datang entah dari mana. Keraguan itu semakin menumpuk seperti salju sehingga mengurungkan niat Athena. Ponsel dalam genggamannya kini kembali terbaring di atas meja kayu.

Ruang tengah yang hening tiba-tiba terusik oleh bunyi getar. Suara itu bersumber dari ponsel milik Athena. Sang pemilik sedikit mengubah posisi berbaring dan mulai menggerak-gerakkan layar sentuh.

Getaran itu bukan tanda pemberitahuan telepon atau alarm. Athena membuka kembali menu _email_ yang tadinya ia tutup. Sebuah simbol surat berwarna kuning cerah berada di puncak beberapa deret pesan yang telah ia buka beberapa hari lalu. Ternyata ada pesan masuk, dengan nama pengirim 'Kusanagi Kyo' yang diikuti _emoji_ kobaran api di sampingnya.

Kedua mata Athena berubah cerah. Nama itu secara tidak langsung telah membuat Athena mengubah posisi berbaring menjadi duduk bersandar. Sang _fighting-idol_ jadi teringat pada momen di mana pertama dan terakhir kali laki-laki itu mengirim _email_ lebih dulu kepadanya. Kejadiannya sudah berlalu 6 tahun silam, sejak pertengahan turnamen King of Fighter ke-13. Saat itu tanpa alasan jelas Kyo memberi motivasi kepadanya agar tetap semangat meskipun tak menjadi pemenang. Kata-kata itulah yang membuat perasaan Athena terhadap Kyo semakin menggebu-gebu. Sudah lama sekali ia menantikan saat-saat membahagiakan seperti itu.

Pesan baru tersebut dibuka. Sepersekian detik benak Athena menerka-nerka apa gerangan isi pesan tersebut. Apakah ia sekedar menanyakan kabar? Atau mungkin.. merindukannya? Namun Athena menepis jauh-jauh pikiran itu karena Kyo hanyalah merindukan Yuki—kekasihnya— seorang, yang tak lain adalah sahabatnya semasa sekolah dulu.

"Athena, apa kabar? Ngomong-ngomong apa kamu sedang sibuk hari ini?"

Detak jantung Athena semakin cepat. Seluruh kata-kata di kepalanya seolah lenyap ditelan _black hole_. Rasanya seperti ada sensasi aneh dan tak bisa dideskripsikan. Sensasi itu mengubah Athena menjadi kehabisan kata-kata. Sensasi itu pula yang membuat wajah perempuan itu memerah. Bagaimana tidak, baru pertama kali ia menemukan isi pesan Kyo yang sama persis seperti apa yang ingin ditanyakannya kepada Kyo.

"Tidak kok. Memangnya ada apa?" balas Athena sembari menambahkan _emoji_ ceria sebelum mengirimkannya. Dalam benak kini muncul pertanyaan seperti "Apa maksud Kyo dalam pesan itu ya?" yang sama sekali tak bisa dijawab oleh intuisi.

Tak butuh waktu lama, ada telepon masuk dari Kyo. Athena segera menekan tombol hijau selagi ponsel masih di genggamannya.

"Halo Athena?"

"H-Halo..?"

"Maaf tiba-tiba meneleponmu. Kamu sedang berada di rumah 'kan?"

"Y-ya.. Ada apa?"

"Entah kenapa aku merasa sedikit bosan. Mau menemaniku jalan-jalan?"

Sensasi aneh pemerah-wajah-Athena muncul semakin kuat. Kini wajah sang Psycho Soldier semakin terlihat merah, seolah ingin menyaingi warna pakaiannya. Belum terjawab pertanyaan pertama, masalah kedua telah muncul dan membuat hatinya melayang-layang. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka Kyo berbicara sefrontal itu.

"Mau pergi ke mana memangnya?"

"Taman hiburan. Kebetulan aku memiliki 2 lembar tiket masuk. Aku ingin kamu menemaniku hari ini. Kita janjian jam 12 siang ini, di alun-alun kota"

"Eh?!" Permasalahan ketiga kini menodong wajahnya. Laki-laki itu tanpa ragu memutuskan waktu dan tempat pertemuan kepada seseorang yang lama tak ditemuinya sejak 6 tahun lalu. Athena sama sekali tak terpikir alasan apa yang mendorong Kyo mengajaknya jalan-jalan ke taman hiburan. Lalu bagaimana dengan Yuki?

"Aku tahu keraguan apa yang muncul di benakmu. Kalau kamu tidak sibuk, temani aku saja. Kutunggu di alun-alun ya"

Sambil menguatkan hati, Athena menjawab, "B-baiklah! Aku akan ke sana tepat waktu"

Saat telepon berakhir, Athena memutuskan untuk segera memilih-milih baju. Meski baru pukul 10 pagi, ia memilih bersiap-siap sejak awal karena perjalanan dari rumah ke alun-alun kota bisa menghabiskan waktu 1 jam dengan _densha_ (kereta listrik). Satu stel baju terusan berwarna merah ia pilih untuk jalan-jalan nanti. Pakaian sepanjang lutut ini mungkin tak akan menyiratkan kesan _date,_ pikirnya. Tak lupa Athena mengenakan syal untuk melengkapi setelannya yang modis.

Satu jam kemudian Athena tiba di alun-alun kota. Matanya mencari-cari sosok laki-laki bertinggi 180 cm berambut kecoklatan dan selalu memakai jaket hitam di sekitar tempat luas itu. Beberapa kali ia mendapati pengunjung berciri serupa namun keliru. Ia terus mencari ke berbagai sudut, baik bangku panjang maupun setiap sisi pohon _sakura_ yang sebagian bunganya telah berguguran.

Athena melihat sesosok laki-laki duduk di bangku panjang, sedang memandangi pemandangan alun-alun. Wajahnya tak terlihat karena ia duduk memunggungi. Tanpa pikir panjang, Athena mencoba memastikan dengan mendekati laki-laki itu.

"Ah, tidak salah lagi. Kamu pasti Kyo 'kan?"

Laki-laki yang dimaksud Athena langsung mendongak. Ia terlihat begitu nyaman dengan jaket putih bergaris hitam, kaos hitam polos dan celana jeans gelapnya. Rambut kecoklatan itu masih sama seperti 6 tahun silam. Kyo sama sekali tak berubah sejak turnamen ke-13.

"Ya. Athena, apa kabar?"

"Baik kok. Bagaimana denganmu? Maaf telah membuatmu menunggu"

"Kabarku baik-baik saja," Kyo bangkit dari tempat duduknya, "Ah, tidak. Aku juga baru tiba di sini"

Suasana mendadak hening. Athena benar-benar menghindari mata Kyo yang menatap lurus padanya.

"Kamu benar-benar tak berubah ya. Tetap cantik seperti biasanya. Dan elegan"

Sang _fighting-idol_ berambut ungu panjang itu semakin tersipu. Hari ini perasaannya benar-benar bermain. Serangkai gombalan Kensou— _partner_ satu timnya— sama sekali bukan apa-apa ketimbang yang satu ini. Sekali lagi, sensasi pemerah-wajah kembali bereaksi.

"Lupakan saja. Ayo pergi"

Athena dan Kyo berjalan berdampingan menuju ke arah utara kota. Sepanjang perjalanan, tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Mereka sama-sama sibuk dalam pikiran masing-masing, sesibuk aktivitas para pejalan kaki yang melewati trotoar. Beberapa kali Athena menekan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tentang Yuki yang siap meledak dari benak. Ia sama sekali tak yakin Kyo merencanakan pertemuan hari ini untuk mempermainkannya. Kyo bukanlah tipe lelaki seperti itu.

Beberapa puluh meter, terlihat sebuah tempat yang luas dan indah. Gerbang masuknya dijejali oleh pengunjung dari berbagai kalangan. Antrian yang tak terlalu panjang itu memenuhi 5 gerbang masuk. Athena mengikuti Kyo yang berjalan mantap ke gerbang 2. Lelaki itu menggenggam 2 buah tiket berwarna biru dan kuning cerah.

"Nah, sekarang kita sudah sampai"

Sebuah taman hiburan yang sangat luas, dengan berbagai wahana permainan mengagumkan berdekorasi mencolok, menghiasi seluruh pandangan Athena. Ia baru pertama kali datang ke tempat ini. Semuanya begitu terlihat asing, bianglala warna warni, _roller-coaster_ yang memanjang, _merry-go-round_ yang dipenuhi pengunjung, dan gondola yang menggantung di sebelah timur. Namun untunglah keramaian di sini sama sekali tak membuatnya merasa terasing di sini.

Athena masih ingat persis sifat Kyo yang sangat menyukai pertandingan dalam bentuk apapun. Ia selalu ingat bahwa lelaki tampan itu selalu berusaha untuk menang di setiap permainan. Mulai dari mahjong sampai turnamen King of Fighter, Kyo selalu ingin menampilkan yang terbaik. Di luar turnamen KOF, tentu saja ia tahu semua itu dari Yuki. Maka dari itu, ia langsung mengajak Kyo untuk bertanding _go-kart_.

"Wah senangnya.."

"Ternyata kamu lumayan jago juga, Athena," puji Kyo, "Lalu sekarang ingin ke mana lagi?"

Mereka berjalan santai sambil melihat-lihat wahana yang menggoda. Beberapa pasangan maupun grup yang berkeliaran di sekitar mereka terlihat melakukan hal yang sama. Siang hari di musim semi yang cukup terik tidak membuat semangat para pengunjung meleleh seperti es krim yang baru dibeli sekelompok anak-anak SD.

"Hm.. kemana ya..," gumam Athena, "Menurutku belum lengkap rasanya kalau belum naik _roller-coaster_ di taman hiburan"

"Eh? _Roller-coaster_? Um…"

"Kenapa? Apa jangan-jangan Kyo takut?" Athena mencoba memastikan penyebab keterkejutan Kyo

Cepat-cepat Kyo menampik, "Tentu tidak. Ayo ke sana!"

Athena merasa seperti ada tarikan kuat yang begitu asing. Ia baru menyadari bahwa lelaki itu menarik tangan kirinya. Tubuh Athena sedikit terhuyung saat menuju tempat antrian wahana _roller-coaster_. Sementara mereka berdua berdiri di antrian paling belakang, sang Psycho Soldier masih berusaha meyakinkan pikirannya bahwa semua yang terjadi hari ini bukanlah sekedar mimpi. Waktu terasa semakin melambat saat Athena pertama kali meraba tekstur dan kehangatan dari tangan Kyo. Rangkaian kejadian mulai dari pesan yang dikirimkan Kyo untuknya hingga detik kejadian ini, membuat Athena semakin berdebar gugup.

Mereka berhasil menikmati wahana yang kedua. Baik Kyo maupun Athena sama-sama menyukai tantangan, meskipun berbeda kadarnya.

"Athena, kamu kenapa? Kepalamu sakit?" tanya Kyo pada perempuan di sampingnya yang mulai terlihat pucat dan sedikit memijat kening.

"Um.. sedikit sih"

"Baiklah, kita istirahat dulu saja di kafetaria," Kyo berjalan mendahului untuk menempati sebuah bangku yang terletak di dalam kafe. Semilir angin sesekali menyambut dari jendela yang terbuka lebar dekat bangku.

"Maaf ya, aku jadi begini"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku pun ingin beristirahat sejenak," lelaki tampan itu menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi empuk. Padahal Athena sama sekali tidak membenci wahana _roller-coaster_ , namun efek pusing dan mual yang dihasilkan sama persis seperti orang yang tidak menguasainya.

"Athena, kelihatannya kamu kelelahan karena latihan untuk turnamen yang cukup padat"

Entah bagaimana caranya Kyo mengetahui kesibukan Athena untuk mempersiapkan turnamen KOF ke-14. Athena menunduk, memikirkan jawaban lisan yang tepat sebelum ia menganggukkan kepala perlahan. Sementara itu, Kyo berinisiatif memanggil pelayan dan memesan 2 gelas _mint tea_ segar.

"I-iya, mungkin..," mata ungu kehitaman Athena sedikit demi sedikit menatap Kyo, " _Anoo,_ apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu padamu, Kyo?" Kyo langsung mendongak saat perempuan di hadapannya hendak menanyakan suatu hal secara perlahan dan sedikit ragu.

"Tentu saja. Ada apa?"

"Yuki.. kemana?" tanya Athena sebelum mengarahkan pembicaraan pada kabar hubungan mereka. Kyo tertegun sejenak mendengar pertanyaan itu, namun ia sudah mengerti maksudnya.

"Ada sih.."

"Tapi?" Athena semakin penasaran dengan kelanjutan dari jawaban yang sangat menggantung itu. Kini giliran Kyo yang menunduk setelah mengalihkan tatapan sejenak ke luar kafetaria.

"Dia sekarang sedang bersama orang lain"

"Hah? Maksud kamu?" kedua mata penyanyi pop itu terbelalak, menanggapi jawaban tadi. Kini pikirannya semakin berkecamuk, bertanya-tanya bagaimana nasib salah satu sahabatnya yang berambut pendek itu. Perlahan Athena menenangkan diri sebelum mencoba memastikan maksud ucapan Kyo.

"Maksudku, sekarang dia sudah bersama orang lain"

"He? Sejak.. kapan..?" Athena bertanya semakin hati-hati, khawatir membuat suasana hati Kyo semakin muram. Perempuan itu begitu berhati-hati seperti sedang menempelkan pecahan-pecahan piring dengan sebuah lem, yang kalau tersenggol sedikit akan berhamburan kembali. Namun dari balik tatapan sendu Kyo, Athena merasa bahwa lelaki itu sedang membutuhkan teman untuk menceritakan masalah ini.

"Sejak kemarin lebih tepatnya," lelaki salah satu anggota klan Kusanagi itu cepat-cepat melanjutkan sebelum pertanyaan 'mengapa' muncul, "Cukup memalukan memang, ini semua terjadi karena aku kalah taruhan dengan musuh bebuyutanku"

Kalah? Orang yang selalu jadi pemenang turnamen King of Fighter itu kalah? Athena sama sekali tak bisa membayangkan betapa berat batin Kyo saat menanggung kekalahan ini, apalagi dari Iori Yagami, musuh bebuyutannya. Athena bertanya-tanya, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi sampai lelaki itu melepas Yuki pada musuhnya sediri.

"Kalian bertaruh apa memangnya?" tanya Athena sambil menyeruput _mint tea_ yang masih segar

"Sebenarnya hanya pertarungan kecil. Konsekuensinya ketika aku kalah, aku harus menyerahkan Yuki pada Iori," ia menghela nafas berat, tangan kanan Kyo menopang dagu kekarnya, "Tak kusangka, dia memang sudah semakin kuat"

"Ya ampun Kyo..," Athena sudah kehabisan kata-kata karena sama sekali tidak percaya dengan bencana yang menimpa lelaki di hadapannya.

"Karena kejadian itulah aku menjadi kesepian. Makanya aku langsung ajak kamu untuk menemaniku di sini," Kyo menoleh ke arah Athena, "Tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Um.. tidak apa-apa kok," Athena menaruh cangkir yang sedari tadi dipegangnya, "Yang penting kamu sudah tidak bersedih lagi"

" _Arigatou_ , Athena" Kyo mulai meminum _mint tea_ di hadapannya. Ia terlihat lebih lega setelah bercerita kepada Athena.

"Bagaimana? Sudah lebih baik?"

"Ya, begitulah. Aku sudah merasa segar kembali," ujar Kyo sambil meregangkan tubuhnya yang kaku, "Oh ya, hari ini aku yang akan mentraktirmu"

"Eh?"

"Tidak apa-apa," lelaki itu sudah berjalan menuju meja kasir sebelum disusul oleh Athena yang masih berdiri terpaku di dekat bangku kafe.

Semburat jingga dan ungu menghiasi langit musim semi. Awan yang semula putih dan padat seperti kapas kini menjadi sapuan-sapuan halus kemerahan, beberapa bagian melintang seperti bentuk helaian benang. Senja hari mulai menyapa kota dengan ramah. Sesekali siluet burung-burung yang berterbangan melintasi luasnya langit senja. Lampu-lampu di wahana mulai menyala. Semakin lama pengunjung taman hiburan semakin ramai.

"Oh ya, kenapa kita tidak mengabadikan momen hari ini dengan sebuah foto?"

"Foto? Apa kamu membawa kamera?"

"Tidak, kan ada photo box"

Tak jauh dari kafetaria, mereka segera menemukan bilik photo box yang berdiri di tengah taman hiburan. Meskipun pengunjung semakin ramai, namun di sekitar bilik tidak dipadati oleh antrian orang yang mau berfoto. Di sana hanya ada satu atau dua pasang kekasih yang keluar masuk.

Saat tiba giliran mereka, Kyo dan Athena langsung memilih properti foto setelah menentukan _background_.

"Ngomong-ngomong, ini pertama kalinya kita foto bersama ya"

Saat mengucapkan kata-kata itu, mata hitam kecoklatan Kyo menatap lurus pada Athena. Perempuan berambut ungu panjang itu terpaku, degup jantungnya menjadi lebih cepat dari biasanya, properti foto dalam genggaman tak bergerak sedikitpun. Seluruh tubuh Athena mematung dalam waktu 3 detik sebelum _flash_ kamera membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Ah, fotonya sudah jadi!" Athena berseru saat melihat hasil foto yang baru saja keluar dari _slot_ di bawah layar.

Kyo juga mengambil selembar foto bagiannya. Ia membolak-balik dan menatapnya cukup lama, " _Kawaii,_ _ne_? (Ini lucu, ya kan?)"

"Ah… I-iya..," jawab Athena saat diminta persetujuan oleh mantan kekasih Yuki itu.

Mereka berdua serempak memasukkan foto itu ke dalam dompet masing-masing. Tak terasa langit sudah semakin gelap. Suasana itu kontras dengan lampu-lampu wahana yang semakin indah. Berwarna dan berkelap-kelip seperti bintang.

"Tidak terasa sudah menjelang malam ya," ujar Kyo, kepalanya mendongak ke arah bianglala yang bersinar di hadapannya. Bianglala besar itu memiliki 30 kabin berwarna pastel. Baru melihatnya saja sudah seperti permen raksasa yang berdiri gagah di pusat taman hiburan, menggoda setiap pengunjung yang melintas. Wahana itu begitu kontras dengan latar langit yang gelap.

"Bagaimana kalau kita naik bianglala itu?" ajak Kyo sambil menikmati es krim coklatnya.

"A-ayo"

Kyo dan Athena duduk berseberangan. Masing-masing menikmati pemandangan malam melalui jendela besar di kiri dan kanan mereka. Keheningan memerangkap mereka berdua di dalam. Athena merasa semakin dekat dengan lelaki yang disukainya itu. Beberapa kali lututnya menyenggol lutut Kyo karena jarak yang begitu dekat. Kabin yang sesekali bergoyang sama sekali tak mengusik kedua penumpang yang masih terdiam itu. Bahan obrolan seolah sudah menguap sampai habis.

"Ehm..," Kyo berdeham, seperti hendak membuka pembicaraan.

"Ada apa, Kyo?" tanya Athena yang merasa terpanggil oleh dehaman lelaki itu

"Ah," wajah Kyo menghadap lurus pada anggota tim Psycho Soldier itu, "Ti-tidak ada apa-apa," sanggahnya secara tiba-tiba. Selama beberapa detik ia menatap Athena dalam-dalam sebelum mengalihkan pandangan keluar.

Tiba-tiba tubuh Kyo terantuk ke depan hingga benar-benar bersandar pada kedua paha Athena. Lengan kirinya menopang kepala, sedang tangan kanannya bergantung lemas menyentuh lantai kabin. Beberapa kali hembusan nafas berat lelaki itu menerpa rok Athena hingga terasa begitu hangat. Gestur itu seolah mengisyaratkan bahwa Kyo kini membutuhkan sandaran karena api semangat yang biasa menguatkannya itu sedang padam. Kyo hanya membisu tanpa mengubah posisinya, sementara Athena diam-diam merasa kasihan kepada lelaki yang biasanya terlihat kuat itu kini menjadi begitu rapuh.

Kini mereka berdua telah terjebak dalam suasana canggung, seperti baru pertama kali bertemu. Sementara bianglala terus bergerak perlahan hingga kabin mereka sampai di titik paling bawah.

"Hari ini menyenangkan sekali"

"I-iya, kamu benar"

"Setelah ini apa kamu punya agenda lain, Athena?" Kyo menatap jam tangannya. Jarum sudah mengarah pada pukul 9 kurang 10 menit.

"Ah, gawat! Aku baru ingat kalau hari ini ada latihan malam!" seru sang Psycho Soldier, "Aku harus cepat pulang"

Ketika selesai berpamitan dan hendak berlari, Athena tertahan sejenak di tempat karena suatu tarikan. Ia kembali menyadari bahwa tangan kirinya ditarik cukup kuat oleh Kyo.

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri. Istirahatlah yang cukup, Athena," Kyo menatap Athena penuh makna sebelum benar-benar berpisah di taman hiburan.

"Terima kasih Kyo. Maaf aku pulang duluan ya"

Athena berlari keluar dari gerbang taman dan melewati jalan menuju rumahnya. Tepat sebelum keluar, ia masih sempat menoleh ke belakang saat Kyo masih menatapnya dari kejauhan dan melambai tanda ucapan perpisahan. Setelah itu bayangan Kyo menghilang ditelan lalu lalang pengunjung taman yang semakin ramai.

"Maafkan aku Kyo, aku masih belum siap untuk semakin dekat denganmu"

Sebenarnya hari ini tidak ada latihan malam. Namun Athena terpaksa pulang karena terlampau gugup berada di dekat Kyo. Hari ini persiapannya terbilang sangat minim. Ia masih sangat canggung untuk menempatkan diri di dekat mantan kekasih dari sahabatnya sendiri, yang notabene masih memikat hatinya. Ia masih syok dengan kabar Yuki yang kini jatuh di tangan Iori. Athena mulai membayangkan bagaimana hancurnya perasaan Yuki sekarang.

Athena baru sadar bahwa ia sama sekali belum melihat hasil foto tadi. Seingatnya tadi ada 4 kali jepretan. Setelah menarik selembar foto berukuran kecil itu dari dompet merah, Athena melihatnya satu per satu. Jepretan pertama di kiri atas foto paling menyita perhatian. Di sana tergambar wajah Athena dan Kyo saling berhadapan. Ia ingat persis ekspresi _speechless_ nya saat Kyo menatap secara intens tepat 3 detik sebelum _flash_ menyala.

Hingga kini perasaan itu masih membekas. Kekalahan yang dialami rupanya berdampak besar pada lelaki itu. Athena menyadari banyak hal yang berubah pada kepribadiannya. Tatapan, genggaman tangan, gestur, dan segala hal yang diperlihatkan Kyo di hadapan Athena sama sekali tidak biasa. Begitu rapuh.

Kini sang Psycho Soldier bimbang, bagaimana cara ia menempatkan diri di hadapan Kyo? Apakah ia perlu ikut menyelesaikan permasalahan antara Yuki dan Kyo, demi kebahagiaan Kyo itu sendiri? Ataukah ia membiarkan segalanya mengalir? Seandainya mengalir begitu saja, apakah hati Kyo akan beralih pada Athena? Pertanyaan itu bahkan masih belum bisa Athena jawab meski menggunakan ilmu telepati miliknya.

.

.

.

Yosh konnichiwa!

Bisa dibilang ini fanfiction pertamaku, dan ini yang sebenernya jadi salah satu _goal_ aku sebagai orang yang berusaha untuk jadi penulis :3. Maaf banget kalo seandainya _scene romance_ nya kurang greget . Padahal tujuan aku bikin fanfic ini tuh buat bikin orang-orang ikut greget liat Kyo dan Athena (dua karakter King of Fighter Series paling favorit) bahkan meskipun orang-orang ngga tau karakternya. Silahkan kalo ada yang mo ngasih komentar, kritik, dan saran untuk bikin lanjutan ceritanya.


	2. A Curiosity Mission

**Chapter 2 – A Curiosity Mission**

 **Character :**

Sie Kensou : Psycho Soldier Team, sahabat Athena, murid Chin

King : Women Team, pemilik South Bar, bartender

Yuki Kushinada : sahabat Athena, kekasih Iori, mantan kekasih Kyo

"Menurutku kamu memang harus mencari tahu penyebab semua ini terjadi"

Suasana bar yang tidak terlalu ramai menjadi tempat berlabuh bagi beberapa orang di dalamnya. Beberapa deret lampu kuning kecoklatan membuat bar terlihat teduh. Cahayanya sedikit memantul pada gelas dan botol bening yang bergelantungan di atas meja bartender. Begitu kontras dengan gemerlap dan ramainya South Town yang hampir dapat disamakan dengan New York. Suasana tempat yang sedemikian rupa memang merefleksikan sifat sang pemilik bar sekaligus bartender.

Seorang wanita sibuk meracik minuman sambil mendengarkan curhatan tamu—lebih tepatnya kawan— berwajah cantik dengan rambut panjang ungu gelapnya. Entah kenapa ia selalu saja berteman dekat dengan orang-orang yang bertolak belakang dengannya, yaitu cantik dan berambut panjang. Seperti teman-teman satu tim dalam turnamen—Mai, Yuri, Chizuru, Kasumi, Hinako, dan Xiangfei—.

Namun bukan berarti King—nama sang bartender— tidak berparas cantik. Hanya saja pesona keanggunannya tersamarkan secara sempurna oleh sifat kelaki-lakian. Lihat saja rambut pirang pendek dan tubuh tegap berisinya. Bila ia tidak mengenakan anting dan pakaian bartender yang pas dengan lekuk tubuhnya, ia pasti tak akan dikenali sebagai seorang wanita. Dan kini ia sedang melayani Athena, kawannya yang sedang bermurung.

"Aku tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa. Entah harus bahagia atau bagaimana"

"Kenapa kau tidak memastikan langsung saja?"

"Memastikan apa?"

"Keadaan mantan kekasih Kyo saat ini"

"Apa? Aku tidak mau mencampuri urusan Yuki. Apalagi kami sudah lama tidak saling menghubungi"

"Kau kan dekat dengannya. Kenapa tidak? Aku, Mai dan Yuri saja sering saling mencampuri urusan pribadi. Apalagi kalau menyangkut seputar asmara"

Athena terdiam. Saran dari King memang sama sekali tidak buruk. Hanya saja ia tak yakin apa bisa diterapkan pada Yuki. Meski Yuki bukan tipe orang yang ambil pusing pada segala hal, namun ia tetap ragu karena ini bukan situasi yang tepat baginya.

"Kamu pasti ragu dengan saranku, ya?"

"Eh? Um.. sama sekali tidak"

"Lalu apa yang berkecamuk dalam pikiranmu?" King menaruh segelas wine di hadapan tamunya itu. Kedua mata biru sang bartender dapat melihat dengan jelas kegalauan Athena.

"Jika aku mencari tahu keadaan, bagaimana cara aku menempatkan diri di hadapan Kyo?"

"Bersikaplah seperti biasa, layaknya seorang sahabat. Tapi sambil menjalankan misi kepenasaranmu"

Perempuan berjas merah itu keluar dari bar setelah menikmati wine. Tetap seperti sahabat, namun jalankan misi kepenasaranmu. Kata-kata King terus melayang-layang dalam pikiran Athena. Mungkin kali ini ia bisa sedikit berlatih seperti seorang double-agent. Semakin lama ia semakin menyadari bahwa memendam rasa penasaran itu jauh lebih menyiksa ketimbang bertarung dengan Igniz saat turnamen King of Fighters 2001.

"Huwaaaa Athena-chaaaaan! Kamu kemana saja?!"

Teriakan Kensou seketika memenuhi seluruh area rumah saat Athena baru saja memasuki genkan (beranda dalam rumah tempat penyimpanan sepatu). Salah satu rekan sebaya yang super energik itu langsung menghambur dari dapur, padahal ia sedang membantu Chin memasak. Aroma sukiyaki tercium kuat saat lelaki itu muncul.

"Tadi aku hanya berjalan-jalan sebentar kok"

"Sebentar? Kau yakin hanya sebentar?" Athena mencoba melihat jam tangan, memastikan kembali lamanya ia berjalan-jalan. Rekan timnya melanjutkan lagi,"Apa kau tidak tahu betapa besarnya rinduku saat sosokmu menghilang beberapa detik saja?"

Ah, lagi-lagi gombalan. Athena hanya menghela nafas saat Kensou berhasil melancarkan serangan gombalnya. Lelaki berambut coklat itu memang sama sekali tak kenal kata menyerah sejak pertama kali satu tim. Kensou selalu punya segala cara untuk menggoda penyanyi pop itu. Namun Athena tak pernah sekalipun tergoda. Dan perempuan itu menyadari bahwa Kensou sama sekali tidak tahu perasaannya pada Kyo yang selalu ia pendam sejak turnamen King of Fighters pertama.

Lalu para anggota Psycho Soldier Team menikmati makanan mereka. Kehangatan sukiyaki di malam musim semi yang cukup dingin sama sekali tak menghangatkan suasana hati Athena. Sementara Kensou dan Chin saling mengobrol, ia tetap enggan menceritakan masalahnya pada mereka. Masalahnya ia tidak mau menyakiti perasaan Kensou, meski perempuan itu hanya menganggapnya sebagai sahabat.

Hingga pukul 11 malam Athena sama sekali belum bisa memejamkan mata. Ia masih memikirkan langkah pertama yang harus ia lakukan untuk melakukan misinya. Misi kepenasaran itu memiliki dua pertanyaan utama, yaitu 'Bagaimana keadaan dan perasaan Yuki setelah putus dari Kyo?' dan 'Perasaan apa yang dimiliki Kyo saat ini?'. Lalu sang pecinta warna merah itu ingat kata-kata Chin, bahwa sebuah hal besar itu selalu dimulai dari langkah kecil.

Athena kemudian mengambil ponsel dari atas meja belajar. Jari jemarinya mengetikkan isi pesan dalam e-mail dan menujukkannya pada satu kontak yang selama lebih dari 5 tahun belum pernah dijamahnya lagi. Pesan itu diperuntukkan Yuki Kushinada, sahabatnya semasa SMA, sekaligus mantan kekasih Kyo.

"Yuki-chan, konbanwa (selamat malam)

Ini Athena, sahabatmu di SMA dulu \^o^/. Bagaimana kabarmu? Lama sekali tidak bertukar e-mail ya "

Mungkin ini akan menjadi pembuka untuk mencari tahu keadaan Yuki sekarang, pikir Athena.

.

.

"Athena, apa kau sedang santai hari ini? Mau menemaniku membeli jaket?"

Hari ini Kyo kembali meminta Athena untuk menemaninya berjalan-jalan. Kali ini tidak hanya untuk mengisi waktu luang, tapi untuk mencari jaket juga. Athena yakin setiap peserta turnamen KoF pasti tahu bahwa lelaki tampan itu hobi mengoleksi jaket dan jas keren. Selera Kyo memang bagus, sampai-sampai orang super flamboyan seperti Robert saja meminta rekomendasi model jaket kepadanya.

"Menurutmu, lebih bagus yang mana?"

"Eh? Kau kan biasanya lebih tau soal ini, Kyo?"

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin memastikan saja," mata coklat gelap Kyo menatap lurus pada sang Psycho Soldier.

"Oh baiklah, menurutku yang bergaris merah ini lebih cocok"

"Kau memang benar-benar menyukai warna merah ya, Athena"

Athena tersipu dibuatnya. Ia begitu tak percaya lelaki yang selama ini cuek bisa mengingat detail kepribadiannya. Bisa dikatakan itu adalah pertama kalinya Kyo membahas warna kesukaan perempuan itu. Sementara orang yang biasanya cuek itu sibuk berpindah kesana kemari untuk memilih-milih jaket. Seperti biasa, yang ia cari kalau bukan jaket kulit pasti jaket fleece multizipper, yang tentunya bisa dipakai untuk riding dan bertarung. Sedangkan Athena hanya melihat-lihat sekilas, sembari menerka jaket mana yang akan dipilih Kyo.

"Aku beli satu yang ini," Kyo menyodorkan sebuah jaket fleece multizipper hitam kepada Ikeda, kasir yang sudah dikenal cukup dekat. Toko yang ia jajaki itu memang sudah menjadi langganannya.

"Cukup satu? Bagaimana dengan kekasih barumu itu, Kyo? Tidak dibelikan juga?"

"Eh?" baik Athena maupun Kyo sama-sama terkejut dan saling bertatapan menanggapi perkataan kasir.

"Hahaha, ternyata kalian kompak sekali," laki-laki kurus dan acak-acakan itu menertawai reaksi kedua pengunjung tokonya. Namun ia langsung memasang kuda-kuda asal saat Kyo melempar tatapan mengancam, "Oh, maaf. Hanya bercanda kawan"

Kyo dan Athena meninggalkan toko setelah mengambil kembalian. Athena semakin merasa wajahnya menghangat dan mengeluarkan rona merah. Diam-diam ia mengutuk candaan si kasir yang membuatnya semakin merasa canggung dekat Kyo. Padahal sejak awal ia sudah bisa menguasai diri. Perempuan berambut ungu itu mengalihkan tatapan dan pikiran pada keramaian kota di Sabtu sore.

"Sudahlah tak usah pedulikan kata-kata si Ikeda. Dia hanya bercanda," ujar Kyo yang berhasil menerka kecanggungan gerak-gerik Athena. Sedangkan orang yang dituju hanya mendongak sebelum mengangguk pelan.

Dalam setiap langkahnya di alun-alun South Town, Athena selalu menantikan saat-saat yang tepat untuk mencari tahu secara detail terlepasnya Yuki dari kehidupan Kyo. Dalam benaknya selalu terefleksikan kebahagiaan mereka berdua sejak SMA. Ia ingat persis saat Yuki selalu memarahi Kyo karena kenakalannya membolos sekolah, karena perkelahian di luar turnamen dengan Iori atau preman kota, atau karena sifat malas yang sulit untuk diubah. Dan Athena juga selalu ingat saat Yuki menceritakan kisah indah kebersamaannya dengan Kyo, yang membuat Athena iri sekaligus bahagia melihat harmoni sepasang kekasih itu. Harmoni yang kini terpecah hingga menempatkannya di samping lelaki pemimpin Japan Team itu kini.

.

.

"Masih kurang kuat, Athena!"

"Tambah lagi power di tanganmu!"

"Yak, bagus sekali! Lalu beri serangan kombinasinya!"

Tangan dan kaki Athena bergantian melepaskan serangan sekuat tenaga pada lawan latihannya, Kensou. Tidak seperti biasanya, kali ini Kensou hanya sebagai penangkis, tidak berperan seperti lawan bertarung. Hal itu sengaja direncanakan oleh Chin untuk memusatkan latihan intensif pada kekuatan tangan kosong Athena. Pria tua pemabuk itu merasa tak perlu lagi melatih pancaran kekuatan Psychic lagi karena sudah dirasa cukup kuat.

"Baik, latihannya sudah cukup. Kau boleh beristirahat sekarang, Athena"

Chin menutup sesi latihan dan melangkah menuju bangku panjang di taman, seperti biasa berleha-leha sambil menenggak minuman kerasnya sampai tertidur. Sementara Athena dan Kensou merilekskan kaki dan tangan yang pegal di ruang tengah yang sejuk. Tak lama mereka meluruskan kaki di atas lantai, ponsel milik Athena yang ditaruh di meja kayu bergetar dengan ritme yang khas. Sang pemilik tidak mengambilnya secara tergesa-gesa karena tahu bahwa itu hanya email masuk.

"Hai Athena, maaf sekali telat membalas email-mu. Kabarku baik-baik saja. Uwaah aku jadi rindu padamu ^_^. Kapan ya kita bisa bertemu?"

Pesan berisi 4 kalimat itu bertuliskan nama "Yuki" di atasnya. Itu artinya, Athena kini memiliki kesempatan lebih lebar untuk melaksanakan misinya yang kini maju ke tahap kedua. Untungnya sahabat semasa SMA itu memiliki sifat to the point, yang memang tidak berubah sejak dulu. Sahabat yang selalu mengerti isi pikiran Athena. Bila mengingat sisi to the point, entah kenapa jadi mengingatkan Athena pada Kyo. Walau bagaimanapun, dua orang itu memang memiliki sifat yang sama.

"Dari hari ini sampai 4 hari ke depan aku selalu memiliki waktu luang dari pukul 2 siang. Apa kamu memiliki waktu luang besok siang?"

"Baiklah, aku pun kebetulan sedang tidak kerja paruh waktu. Besok kita akan bertemu di plaza pukul 3 sore"

Kamis pukul 3 sore, menjadi hari di mana Athena akan menjalani dua misi sekaligus. Pertama adalah misi reuni, karena ia memang sudah merindukan sahabat semasa SMA itu. Sepanjang langkah Athena di atas trotoar pusat kota, ia selalu mengingat saat-saat mereka menceritakan banyak hal, mulai dari tugas sekolah sampai hal yang kompleks seperti masa depan. Dan ia pun ingat saat harus berusaha bijak agar tak merusak hubungan Yuki dengan Kyo. Lalu yang kedua, tentu saja misi kepenasaran yang disarankan King, meski ia tetap harus menjaga perasaan Yuki.

Athena menghentikan kedua kaki yang beralaskan high heels ungu di dekat gerbang plaza. Lalu lalang pengunjung maupun pejalan kaki di sekitarnya tak seramai akhir pekan. Perempuan itu berharap agar nanti mendapat tempat duduk di salah satu sudut plaza saat sudah bertemu dengan Yuki.

"Athena!"

Sayup-sayup suara seorang wanita memanggilnya dari kejauhan. Athena mengedarkan pandangan mencari sumber suara yang agak terusik angin sore musim semi. Sesekali ia harus bergeser beberapa langkah karena pandangannya terhalang oleh keramaian.

"Di sini!"

Athena lalu melihat sosok perempuan berjas krem dengan baju terusan berwarna hitam melambai-lambaikan tangan. Senyum manis terlukis di wajah yang sangat pas dengan rambut pendeknya. Keramahan lembut itu sama sekali tak berubah sejak terakhir kali mereka berpisah di acara kelulusan SMA. Cepat-cepat Athena menghampiri sahabat bermarga Kushinada itu.

Seperti biasa untuk melunturkan kecanggungan mereka berbasa basi perihal kabar dan kesibukan. Keduanya lalu melangkah menuju sebuah bangku food court yang kebetulan kosong. Sambil merespon obrolan, Athena berusaha keras bagaimana cara ia membawa topik percakapan pada penyebab Yuki putus dengan Kyo. Mungkin ia harus menggiring pembicaraan ke arah turnamen KoF, cinta, atau bahkan tentang Kyo.

"Oh ya, apa kau akan berpartisipasi dalam turnamen KoF ke-14?"

Ah, kebetulan sekali, pikir Athena. Ia segera memanfaatkan kesempatan ini dengan baik.

"Tentu saja. Di samping masih bersemangat ikut turnamen, juga penasaran dengan tim baru yang akan muncul. Aku penasaran apakah Japan Team akan mengungguli lagi atau tidak ya," Athena sengaja mengungkit tentang tim Kyo untuk melihat reaksi Yuki. Seperti yang diduga, air mukanya langsung sedikit muram.

"Aku sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana persiapan Japan Team saat ini," Yuki sedikit mengalihkan pandangan pada taman di luar plaza, "Karena aku sudah putus dengan Kyo"

Athena berusaha untuk terlihat terkejut, seolah baru mengetahui kabar itu, "Eh? Bagaimana bisa?"

Lawan bicara Athena kini menenangkan diri sembari menghirup ice lemon tea, mungkin sedang berusaha merangkai kata-kata.

"Yah… sebenarnya bukan rahasia umum lagi ketika Kyo sering bertikai dengan Iori. Tapi ketika aku maupun orang lain menduga bahwa Kyo tak pernah kalah, itu ternyata sama sekali meleset. Ia kalah dan sebagai konsekuensinya aku kini menjadi kekasih Iori"

"Lalu, bagaimana perasaanmu saat ini?"

"Awalnya tentu saja aku tak terima dengan nasibku. Aku tak terima karena tahu persis perangai buruk laki-laki itu," Yuki terus berujar sambil mempermainkan es dalam gelas dengan sedotan, "Sampai kemudian aku melihat sisi lain yang jauh, jauh lebih lembut dari yang kubayangkan dari Iori. Dan kini, rasa sesal itu telah tiada"

Dari kedua bola mata ungu gelapnya, Athena melihat secara jelas ulasan senyum Yuki yang tak ia tahu makna di baliknya. Athena belum berniat untuk meluncurkan sepatah kata karena melihat sahabat di hadapannya ingin mengutarakan sesuatu lagi.

"Kau tahu, di dunia yang semakin keras ini, aku tidak membutuhkan laki-laki lemah seperti dia," ujar Yuki tandas. Sederet kata-kata itu berhasil membuat dada Athena seperti tertusuk panah. Ia benar-benar tak percaya bahwa orang yang dulu paling peduli pada Kyo kini mengucapkan hal yang menyakitkan seperti itu.

"Aku sekarang mulai sadar, tak ada lagi yang bisa diharapkan dari laki-laki congkak yang bisanya hanya pamer kekuatan di turnamen. Tapi giliran mempertahankan cinta, hasilnya nol besar"

Athena menahan geramnya dalam diam. Kini hati dan pikirannya sudah seperti air mendidih yang melayangkan uap panas. Ia sama sekali tak percaya bahwa sahabat berambut pendek itu telah merubah sikap dewasanya menjadi sangat arogan. Bagi Athena, menahan amarah itu lebih sulit ketimbang menahan agar kekuatan psychic-nya tak keluar berlebihan.

"Yah, aku tahu, hal positif yang dapat kau ambil ketika kini bersama Iori adalah, kau telah mendapatkan yang lebih baik dari sebelumnya," sang Psycho Soldier mengatur nafas dan ekspresi sebisa mungkin agar tak terlihat naik pitam, "Tetapi aku mohon satu hal. Jangan pernah melupakan kebaikan Kyo!"

Perempuan berambut ungu panjang itu bangkit dari tempat duduk, pura-pura melihat jam dan membuat gestur seolah tergesa-gesa, "Maaf, aku hanya punya waktu sampai jam segini, karena harus melanjutkan latihan. Terima kasih untuk hari ini. Permisi"

Tak peduli seberapa penasaran ia dengan kabar Yuki, tak peduli seberapa lembut ulasan senyum Yuki saat pertama bertemu, dan tak peduli betapa lancangnya ia, Athena meninggalkan Yuki yang masih tertegun di bangku dengan segelas ice lemon tea. Mengetahui sisi buruk yang baru terkuak dari sahabat SMA itu membuat ia merasa sakit. Apalagi ia sudah menghujat Kyo di hadapan Athena yang sedari dulu ingin berada di pelukan anggota klan Kusanagi itu. Athena memutuskan untuk pulang sambil menenangkan diri. Setidaknya ia sudah menjalankan langkah kedua misinya.

Athena berjalan cepat melewati lalu lalang pengunjung plaza. Saking cepatnya kadang ia hampir menabrak wanita tua atau pelayan toko, dan untungnya tidak. Ia merasa harus melakukan sesuatu untuk mengalihkan kekecewaannya.

Meski ia telah terbiasa mengatur langkah cepatnya, tetap saja ia menabrak salah satu pejalan kaki yang berlawanan arah dengannya. Saat Athena hendak membungkuk untuk meminta maaf, ia terkejut bahwa yang ditabraknya ternyata adalah Kyo.

"Ah! Kyo! G-gomen! (Maaf)"

"Sedang apa kau di sini? Dan kenapa terburu-buru sekali?"

"Oh, um, tidak apa-apa kok. A-aku di sini hanya.. sedikit berjalan-jalan," Athena sebisa mungkin menutupi alasan ia berada di plaza sebenarnya. Saat berhadapan dengan Kyo, ia semakin sedih karena membayangkan apa yang akan Kyo rasakan seandainya mengetahui perasaan Yuki saat ini. Untungnya lelaki berambut coklat itu hanya sedikit bergumam dan perhatiannya teralihkan pada objek lain.

"Wah, keliatannya di sana mau ada acara ya"

Athena mengarahkan pandangannya ke sebuah taman seberang plaza yang ramai. Lalu Kyo menghentikan langkah di depan gerbang taman yang kini sedang didekorasi. Sebuah papan yang besar sedang didirikan oleh beberapa pekerja. Papan berwarna merah jambu dan putih itu bertuliskan "Nightfall's Plum Heaven". Nama "plum" itu memang satu harmoni dengan suasana taman yang dipenuhi oleh deretan pohon plum yang sangat subur di musim semi.

"Nightfall katanya ya," Kyo mengucapkan kata dalam bahasa Inggris itu dengan sempurna, "Artinya akan diselenggarakan petang ini"

Sang pemilik rambut ungu panjang itu hanya mengangguk, menyetujui perkataan lelaki di sampingnya yang sedang menjinjing kantong berisi jaket. Athena lalu melihat setiap pekerja yang berlalu lalang membawa properti, sembari menerka apa yang akan dikatakan Kyo selanjutnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke acara ini saja? Kalau mau, kita berjalan-jalan dulu sambil menunggu taman dibuka," tanya Kyo, namun ia belum mendengar jawaban apapun dari lawan bicaranya.

"Apa kamu punya kesibukan lain, Athena?"

Tidak biasanya Kyo memanggil dengan selembut itu. Tatkala terhenyak dengan cara memanggil tersebut, tiba-tiba Athena merasa wajah Kyo semakin mendekat. Wajah Athena yang semu merah semakin kaku kala merasakan deru napas Kyo menerpa wajahnya. Perempuan itu memejamkan matanya sejenak. Ia hanya ingin merasakan lembut dan hangatnya napas itu, serta menghindari kontak mata secara langsung. Sang Psycho Soldier menelan ludah sebelum menggelengkan kepala. Melihat jawabannya, Kyo lalu menegakkan kembali tubuhnya dan menarik tangan kanan Athena, mengajaknya untuk berkeliling plaza.

.

.

Saat acara dimulai dua jam lalu, semakin banyak orang yang berdatangan. Tak sedikit di antara pengunjung plaza yang mampir untuk berfoto di bawah pohon plum atau membeli makanan di stan sekitar taman. Athena sempat melihat games-games berhadiah yang diselenggarakan di panggung, semakin meramaikan dan menarik perhatian pengunjung.

"Oke, sekarang kita buka sesi permainan selanjutnya, nama permainannya adalah 'The Secret Message'!" riuh kecil beserta tepuk tangan penonton menyambut permainan baru itu.

Lalu MC melanjutkan, "Jadi sistemnya, beberapa panitia berkaus merah akan membagikan kertas untuk Anda tulis sebuah pertanyaan yang berkaitan dengan cinta. Bebas, apapun yang penting tentang cinta. Lalu kertas itu dikumpulkan. Setelah semua kertas terkumpul, panitia akan berkeliling lagi untuk meminta Anda mengambil satu kertas yang sudah berisi pertanyaan itu, untuk Anda jawab masing-masing"

"Ne, sepertinya permainan itu menarik. Bagaimana kalau kita ikut?" ajak Athena dengan wajah berbinar. Ia sangat antusias mengajak Kyo karena permainan ini akan membantu menyelesaikan misi kepenasarannya selangkah lagi.

"Ah, tapi sepertinya akan membosankan"

"Bahkan kau belum mencobanya. Ayo, kedengarannya seru ketika kita menulis dan menjawab pertanyaan tentang cinta," Athena sebisa mungkin untuk membujuk Kyo, meskipun ia tahu lelaki itu tidak suka permainan yang tidak menantang. Wajah Kyo sama sekali belum menampakkan minat. Perempuan berambut ungu itu berpikir keras bagaimana caranya agar sang pemimpin Japan Team mau menerima ajakannya.

"Mungkin kamu bisa menyisipkan sajak karyamu dalam kertas itu," ujar Athena ketika baru ingat bahwa Kyo sangat suka membuat sajak cinta sejak ia masih berpacaran dengan Yuki. Seperti yang diharapkan, ekspresi Kyo berangsur-angsur menjadi bersemangat dan ia setuju untuk mengikuti permainan.

Mereka memutuskan untuk menunggu di dekat salah satu pohon plum, menunggu salah satu panitia menghampiri. Beberapa kelompok orang pun melakukan hal yang sama, sebelum akhirnya mendapat giliran untuk menulis pertanyaan tentang cinta.

"Selamat malam Tuan dan Nyonya. Apakah Anda ingin berpartisipasi dalam permainan 'The Secret Message'?" seorang wanita berkaos polo merah menghampiri Kyo dan Athena, ia terlihat membawa sebuah kotak sebesar kotak bekal makanan.

"Ya, kami akan berpartisipasi," jawab Athena bersemangat. Panitia wanita berambut pirang itu tersenyum lalu memberi 2 lembar kertas yang cukup tebal.

"Silakan isi dengan pertanyaan seputar cinta. Setelah itu masukkan ke dalam kotak ini," ujar panitia seraya meminjamkan dua buah pulpen kepada kedua partisipannya.

Baik Athena maupun Kyo sama-sama memikirkan pertanyaan apa yang akan mereka ajukan. Athena sudah yakin bahwa pria berambut coklat di sampingnya sedang merangkai sajak dalam pikirannya. Sedangkan ia masih belum tahu akan menulis apa, karena terlalu bertumpuk pertanyaan tentang cinta yang ingin ia ajukan. Terutama mengenai isi hati Kyo.

Sejenak Athena memusatkan pandangannya pada Kyo, sebelum terlintas sebuah pertanyaan untuk dia tulis. Perempuan itu tersenyum simpul, sekaligus tidak sabar apakah Kyo akan membaca pertanyaan ini atau tidak. Tapi sebetulnya hal itu tidak penting, karena yang ia prioritaskan adalah bagaimana kelanjutan dari misi kepenasaran ini. Akan menyenangkan atau tidaknya, itulah yang Athena pikirkan sekarang.

"Oh, sudah selesai? Akan saya masukkan dua kertas pertanyaan ini ke dalam kotak. Mohon tunggu sesi menjawab pertanyaan setelah seluruh kertasnya terkumpul. Terima kasih," panitia itu berterima kasih sebelum meninggalkan Athena dan Kyo yang bersandar di batang pohon plum. Mereka menunggu kelanjutan acara yang cukup unik itu dengan antusias.

"Hadirin sekalian, maaf menunggu cukup lama. Kertas pertanyaan akhirnya telah terkumpul semua di kotak yang dibawa oleh panitia. Tak perlu berlama-lama lagi, kotak ini akan diedarkan kembali untuk sesi menjawab pertanyaan seputar cinta. Ambillah kertas secara acak dan langsung utarakan jawabannya pada orang terdekat Anda."

"Wah, aku sudah tidak sabar akan mendapat pertanyaan seperti apa ya..," Athena memegangi pipinya yang menghangat, seolah sama sekali tak tersapu angin malam. Sedangkan Kyo hanya mengulas senyum tipis, mata coklatnya terlihat teduh saat tersorot lampu dekorasi taman.

Orang-orang di sekeliling mereka menunjukkan reaksi terkejut dan beberapa reaksi positif lain saat membacakan pertanyaan yang didapatkan. Ekspresi yang diperlihatkan pun sangat berwarna. Semua orang memancarkan energi positif, itulah yang Athena rasakan saat menggunakan kekuatan telepatinya. Namun untuk Kyo, perempuan itu sengaja tidak menggunakan kemampuan itu demi menghargai privasinya. Meskipun dadanya kini semakin berdebar-debar ditabuh oleh rasa penasaran.

"Selamat Malam Tuan dan Nyonya, silakan masing-masing dari Anda ambil salah satu kertas pertanyaan di kotak ini"

Kini panitia yang menghampiri adalah lelaki berusia sekitar 25 tahun, mengenakan kostum dan mengulas ekspresi yang sama dengan panitia sebelumnya. Dari gesturnya, Kyo mempersilakan Athena mengambil kertas lebih dulu, kemudian barulah gilirannya. Setelah panitia undur diri, mereka bersiap membuka gulungan kertas untuk menjawab pertanyaan di dalamnya.

Saat kertas itu terbuka, mereka sama-sama membisu, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Meski tak mengatakan apapun, ekspresi mereka sama sekali tak menunjukkan bahwa pertanyaan yang dihadapi sangat sulit dicerna.

"Bagaimana pertanyaan di kertasmu itu, Kyo? Apa kau sudah tahu jawabannya?" tanya Athena, kedua tangannya masih menggenggam kertas pertanyaan.

"Hm.. kau mengambil kertas itu lebih dulu kan? Sebaiknya kau dulu yang menjawabnya"

"Baiklah. Ehm," Athena berdeham saat Kyo mengalihkan pertanyaan padanya. Ia bersiap untuk membacakan pertanyaannya, "Di sini tertulis : Apa yang kau lakukan saat cinta memanggilmu?"

"Wah, wah, pertanyaan yang cukup menarik rupanya. Lalu, bagaimana jawabanmu?"

Athena menarik nafas sebelum mengutarakan jawabannya, "Aku terinspirasi oleh kata-kata Kahlil Gibran yang berbunyi : Apabila cinta memanggil, ikutilah dia walau jalannya berliku-liku. Dan apabila sayapnya merangkummu, pasrahlah serta menyerah, walau pedang tersembunyi di sela sayap itu melukaimu"

"Entah kenapa aku jadi terkesima dengan jawabanmu. Baiklah, sekarang giliranku," ujar Kyo seraya membuka gulungan kertas dengan kedua tangannya. Ia tertegun sejenak, lalu membacakan pertanyaan di dalamnya yang berbunyi : Siapakah orang yang mengisi hatimu saat ini?

"Lalu, apa jawabanmu Kyo?" Athena bertanya dengan hati-hati sambil menelusuri perubahan mimik Kyo yang mengalir seperti air sungai yang tenang. Padahal dadanya semakin berdebar karena ia juga ingin mengetahui hal itu dari Kyo.

Kyo terdiam. Sebenarnya bukan hal yang aneh ketika ia diam. Namun yang satu ini disadari Athena sebagai diam-yang-tidak-biasa dari Kyo Kusanagi. Dalam situasi ini ekspresinya entah kenapa memang cocok seperti itu, sebuah ekspresi yang estetikanya akan luntur ketika ia berbicara. Kyo memang tak mengatakan sepatah kata maupun menggerakkan tubuh, karena ia seperti sedang merenungkan sesuatu yang dalam. Perenungan yang lebih dalam daripada ketika ia mencari inspirasi membuat sajak. Tak ingin mengganggu kekhidmatan Kyo, Athena memilih menunggu jawabannya sendiri.

"Orang yang kini mengisi hatiku ya…," sekilas Kyo mengulum senyum, "Entah kenapa aku merasa baru pertama kali ditanya hal seperti ini. Atau mungkin aku memang tak pernah berusaha mengungkitnya"

Tetap tanpa menggunakan telepati, Athena berusaha menerka jawaban dari kata-kata Kyo barusan. Lelaki tampan berjaket hitam itu memungut bunga plum yang jatuh tepat di sepatu hitamnya, lalu mengelus kelopaknya satu per satu. Dari gerak-gerik tersebut Athena tahu Kyo sedang menunjukkan sisi melankolis yang hampir tak pernah ditunjukkan saat sedang turnamen. Psycho Soldier itu tak menyangka bahwa lelaki yang selama ini dianggap congkak dengan kekuatan apinya kini sedang menggali sisi romantis, disamping hobi rahasianya membuat sajak cinta.

Ketika semakin lama, semakin banyak plum yang berguguran oleh angin pun, Kyo masih belum memberikan jawabannya. Athena menjadi semakin gelisah. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Kyo? Apa yang mengganggunya saat ini? Athena tetap menahan diri, berusaha bersabar menunggu kata-kata mengalir dari mulut anggota klan Kusanagi itu.

"Sebenarnya, tanpa disodorkan pertanyaan semacam ini pun, aku sedang memikirkan kapan waktu yang tepat untuk membahas hal ini…," Kyo merapikan rambut coklat gelapnya yang terusik angin, "Tapi karena aku terikat janji untuk memberi jawabannya kepadamu, aku akan meluangkan waktu yang spesial untuk membicarakan hal ini"

Tak lama setelah Athena tertegun mendengar jawaban Kyo, tiba-tiba lelaki yang tadi sedang bersandar di pohon itu menyentuh bahu dan mendekatkan wajah pada telinga kiri Athena yang tertutupi oleh rambut ungu panjangnya.

"Aku akan memberitahumu—tentang orang yang mengisi hatiku— ketika aku bisa meluangkan waktu untuk dinner bersamamu"

Sesaat Athena membeku. Ia sudah merasa benar-benar mematung, melebihi saat ia terjebak dalam kristal es Kula Diamond dalam pertarungan. Sendi-sendi yang menghubungkan tubuhnya seolah enggan untuk digerakkan sebelum hati dan pikiran berhasil melupakan harum dan deru nafas Kyo yang terasa lebih dekat tadi.

Apa katanya? Dinner? Athena terus mengulang kata terakhir dari ucapan Kyo barusan, memastikan bahwa ia tidak salah mendengarnya. Sementara dalam perasaan yang semakin bercampur aduk, Athena hanya menganggukkan kepala merespon lelaki tampan itu.

 _Apakah ini pertanda bahwa aku dapat melangkah lebih dekat lagi untuk mengisi hatimu?_

.

.

.

Yatta! *wink ala Athena* Akhirnya chapter 2 udah bisa dirilis setelah sekian lama nyari pencerahan. Di chapter ini ada kemunculan beberapa karakter kayak Kensou, King dan Yuki yang keliatannya udah cukup berpengaruh di chapter 1, dan bagi yang pengen ngasih kritik, saran atau bahkan mo ngajak diskusi tentang jalan cerita di fic "May I Fill In Your Heart" atau seputar King of Fighters series silahkan post aja di review hehehe

Tunggu chapter 3nya yaa minna


End file.
